metal_heroeswfandomcom-20200213-history
Takuya Kai
is of the B-Fighters. He is a 23 year old insect researcher at the Earth Academia. He is the first to meet Guru in the South American rainforest, he was also the first to gain a B-Commander and use his suit. As Blue Beet and leader of the team, his armor was modeled after a Kabutomushi (helmet beetle). A blood sample from Kai was used by the evil sorcerer Jagul in the creation of his evil clone Shadow with the help of a Kamikirimushi (long-horned beetle). Blue Beet's Beet Machine is the Beetluder. He transforms to Super Blue Beet with the command "Metal-Phose!" (メタルフォーゼ Metarufooze), and in this mode he can employ the full power of the Beet Ingram. Energy is collected in his wings and is then transferred to the Beet Ingram Final Mode, releasing the Super Final Blow. Biography B-Fighter Takuya was dispatched with an Earth Academia group to investigate the fact of the insects from all over the world began to swarm for unknown reasons, with other animals and plants acting strange as well. Investigating independently, Takuya found Guru who reveals that insects are preparing for battle against invaders from another dimension. Offering their aid, the Earth Academia created suits of armor to combat the threat as the Jamahl arrive to Earth to enslave humans. Though they have trouble perfecting the Bio-Machinery, Guru arrives to infuse the armor with the life force of many insects. Once the suits become the B-Commanders, one suit chooses Takuya while the other two bond to Daisaku Katagiri and Rei Hayama. With their newfound power, the B-Fighters fight to drive back Jamahl's forces. During the series, he developed a rivalry with a new Jamahl soldier called Shadow, who became Black Beet. Shadow was an evil clone of Takuya but Takuya didn't know it until Shadow shows his face. In episode 36 Takuya gained a new form, the Super Blue Beet with four metallic insectoid wings extending from his back and Plasma Dischargers, growing from his wrists and ankles. He is so strong in this form in result of defeating even Shadow but he died after beating him but was resurrected. In the final battle against Sorceress Jagul the B-Fighters were assisted by their predecessors, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Show, Sarah and Sig. B-Fighter Kabuto After the defeat of Jagul, He worked at the Beetle Base along with Guru to form a New Generation of B-Fighters. He returned along with his team on episodes 25-27, and 47 to help the New B Fighters. After Guru died protecting the insects from Dargriffon, and their B-Commanders disappeared, He buried Guru in the cave where he first found him. Epic Christmas Battle A toy version of Takuya was brought to life by the Star Pieces. Kabutack and Judge Robo Tomborg did it to help Kabutack kill the A-Robos. They accomplished the task, and they turned back to normal and the Star Piece disintegrated. Appearances in other media In a stage show where the are seen fighting usual foes, a Gigaro, Jamars show up and wind up defeating them. Blue Beet, G-Stag, and Reddle arrive and assist the Ohrangers. In a stage show where the Ohrangers are seen fighting usual foes, a Gigaro and Jamars show up and wind up defeating them. , Blue Beet, G-Stag, and Reddle arrive and assist the Ohrangers. In a stage show where the Ohrangers are seen fighting usual foes, a Gigaro, Shadow, and Jamars show up and wind up defeating them. Blue Beet, G-Stag, and Reddle arrive and assist the Ohrangers. Forms - Super Blue Beet= Arsenal *Beet Ingram Final Mode **Beet Ingram **Pulsaber }} Metal Hero Key The is a Metal Hero Key that appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. It was used by . Behind the scenes Portrayal Takuya is portrayed by . Notes *Veteran Super Sentai actor , who played in , has made many custom Ranger Keys based on those seen in , including one of Blue Beet. https://twitter.com/shoji_tenma/ Ironically, a Blue Beet Metal Hero Key would officially appear alongside other Metal Hero Keys in Super Hero Taisen Z. References External links * Takuya Kai in Toku Central. Category:Protagonist Category:Blue Metal Heroes Category:Super Metal Heroes